borifandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Beck+Tori/This is how it began
Chapter 1 Tori’s POV I was afraid to walk up to Beck's table, we're friends and friends sit with each other. I looked right into his eyes as he smiled at me, I approached his table then I slipped over a banana peel. Jade just laughed her little head off as Beck came right toward me. He began to stroke my hair even though it had spaghetti sauce in it. Beck called Cat... she came right away. Cat took me to the restroom to wash it all off. "Do you like...Beck?" she asked. “Why would you ask me that?” I asked back as we left the bathroom. “Well you’ve been flirting for the past week!” Cat whispered “Really,” I asked her. “Yup,” She responded. “I’ll tell you the whole thing if you want me to.” We sat on the stairs and she began to talk. “Monday you tripped over Jade’s leg and Beck caught you. He stared into eyes and you blushed. Tuesday he and you hugged and his hand was ‘in’ your shirt, well by accident. Wednesday you were crying by the stairs because your aunt’s cat died, then Beck came and kissed your check, after that you stop crying. Then you hugged him. Yesterday he was partners with Jade and after class he asked Sikowitz if he could be with you. Today, this happened spaghetti in your hair, Beck comforting you and I’m always in this!” “That’s what friends do right?” I asked her. “Listen to me Tori,” Cat said with her hand on my shoulder. “Hand ‘in’ shirt, kissing your cheek, trading placing with girlfriend to be with you in a romantic play, Tori this is not just being friends… it’s more. “Well maybe he’s doing this to get closer to Trina, right?” I asked the red haired girl. “Tori no, but while ago my mom told me I have these cool skills to tell when people are flirting, and right now the light is flash with Beck and you.” '' '' “How does that help?” I said as ran out of the school and back to the Grub truck. Beck was waiting there. He asked “What do you ''want?" he asked me with that hot, flirty smile he shot at me when he asked if I wanted to be his play partner and the trip to Yerba. I was afraid to say anything. The words that I never wanted to say in front of him slipped out of my mouth. "You," I responded with. His eyes opened wide, I covered my mouth and I ran somewhere nobody could find me...The Black Box Theater. “TORI!!!” Beck yelled, but I was too far to turn around. Then I bumped into Lindsey. (She likes Beck) “Tori Vega,” she said circling around me. “What do you want?” I asked her with my arms crossed. “Beck,” she said smiling at me with her evil smile. I cried and ran to the Theater. She laughed as I ran away. Chapter 2 Beck's POV I've been look for Tori for forty-five minutes. I told no one to come because I thought Tori might feel safer around me, even though I've only knew her for 3 years. There she was just sitting there waiting for something like a play to begin. I pulled up a chair and sat next to her. She was crying. I put my hand on her shoulder and gave her a hug. She kind of stopped crying and looked up at me. I wiped her tears and then she smiled. This was the moment, the cutest girl in this school in a room alone with me, the hottest boy in the school. I leaned in... I kissed her. Seconds later I let go of her soft smooth lips I remembered on the first day I met her, and we stood up. “Tori, will you be my girlfriend?” I asked her shyly. “Well Cat said we were kind of already dating with the flirting and all.” she looked at the ground. I raised her head so she could look into my eyes. “What did she say?” I said smiling. “Sh-she only told m-me.” Tori said as she trembled. “Tori calm down,” I gave her a hug. “You’re safe with me.” I could feel Tori loosen up and calm down as I kissed the top of her hand. “Thanks Beck,” she whispered “Oh and does this answer your question, well the first one.” Tori kissed me so passionately I couldn’t keep up with her. That’s when I heard the door open. “I knew it!” The person said. Tori broke the kiss and ran toward the person. I looked and saw it was Cat, so I sighed and left the room with Tori next to me and Cat crawling on the ground and laughing. Chapter 3 Tori’s POV The next day I was not afraid of sitting with Beck, because he came to sit with me! I was sitting at a table with Trina and her friends then Beck sat down right next to me. “Here’s a perfect burrito for a perfect girl!” Beck said to me as he slid a burrito right under my face. “What are you-?” I asked but he cut me off with a kiss. “I’m here for you.” He answered back. “What’s going on her?” Trina asked. We all ignored her. “Aren’t you supposed to sit by Jade?” I asked. “What’s going on her?” Trina asked again. “I’ll tell you at home, ok?” I told her cutting of some of the burrito, knowing that Beck was going to eat some of it. Trina grunted as I turned my attention toward Beck again. “Yeah, but I told her that you and me are working on a science project and I have to sit by you.” He said smiling. “Um…OK, what the project?” I asked. “There’s no project, I just said that so I could get closer to you.” Beck said while taking a bite of the burrito he bought me. “Aw, I said hugging him, you’re so sweet.” Then Jade began to look up from her seat to see what was happening. “Beck… what do you think you are doing?” Jade yelled. Everyone began to arise out of their seats and stepped back, because they knew this would get ugly. “Well, Jade I hope you don’t take this in a bad way but…”He murmured to the floor. “LOOK AT ME BECK OLIVER!” She yelled. “Beck is with me now.” I said with pride. Then Jade punched me in the mouth, and I collapsed. I waited for Beck’s voice to reach my ears but all I could hear was Beck yelling at Jade. Then I heard his voice and he said, “It will all be ok.” He kissed me on the cheek and carried me to the nurse and put me on the bed and told the nurse what had happened. I could fell, taste, and smell the blood coming from my mouth. “Tori, got hit by Jade really hard… how long will she be in here?” Beck began to cry. “About 45 minutes.” Nurse Smith said. All I could think was 45 minutes without Beck; 45 minutes of pain; 45 minutes without Cat; 45 minutes without Rex or Robbie, but 45 minutes with the nurse. What have I done? Chapter 4 Beck’s POV School let out about 10 minutes ago, even though Tori, still with the nurse. So Cat, Andre, Jade, Robbie, Rex, and I went to go and check on her. We got there to see Tori in pain. “Boys,” The nurse asked. Andre Robbie and I all stepped up. “Are any of you dating this girl?” Robbie went to go make out in the corner with Cat. Andre sat down and began to read, and Jade fiddled with the new scissors she said she got from the store. “Is your name Beck?” She asked me. “Yes,” I replied. “Mine is too,” Rex said as Jade slapped him, making his head turn 90o clockwise. It was gross, but I laughed along with Cat, Andre and Jade, plus I could hear Tori softly chuckling “Well, this young lady has been calling your name forever, come, calm her down,” She whispered. “Are you dating her?” She added. I heard Jade clear her throat. I looked at her, then at Tori. “Yes,” I smiled. Jade glared at me as I felt a shock through my body. “Beck…Beck…”Tori called. “Yeah,” I said coming to the end of her cot. “Can you drive me home?” “Um ok,” I smiled. Tori got up and she limped but still walked. I just scooped her off her feet and she laughed. "What are you doing?"She screamed. “Nothing,” I replied. We got to my car and I drove her house. When we got in front of Tori’s house, I told her to jump on my back until we got to the door. Tori knocked on the door and Trina was there. “Mom Tori and her buddy are here!” Trina yelled. “You mean Andre?” Mrs. Vega asked. “No I mean Beck, Tori and Andre barley talk to each other!” Trina said desperately. I set Tori onto the couch and I plopped down beside her. “Beck do you want some ''pink lemonade?” Tori said laughing. I smiled and got up. “Do you want a kiss?” I asked. Tori nodded as she wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me. Trina frowned and then went up stairs. Mrs. Vega did too. We sat down on the couch and began to watch Friends. It was midnight I was still at her place, but Tori was asleep on me. I was lying down and she was on top of me. Then later I feel asleep dreaming of our wedding. I loved Tori so much that I would kiss her till I died. School started at around 8:30am and it was 7:40am, the girl that was on me was still asleep. I messed with her hair then she got up and threw a pillow at me and yelled, “Ow. That hurt,” she rubbed her head as I kissed it. “What time is it babe?” “Its 7:40.” I said. “WHAT!” She yelled. “Yeah, what’s up?” I asked stroking her hair. “We only have 90 minutes until school starts and I NEED to shower after what happened yesterday!”She screamed as she bolted up from the couch. “It will all be OK.”I said like I did the day before. “You’re right,” She said as she kissed my cheek. “See you in 45 minutes in front of your car, OK?” “Sure,” I smiled. “Ok,” Tori smiled. She began to walk toward her room. “Tori wait,” I said. “What?”She turned around. “Do you know where a different bathroom is?” I said grabbing my clothes from my bag. “Down the hall; third door to your left.” She smiled. I walked up and saw the bathroom and took a shower. I got outside and I saw Tori she had a hot shirt on and some skinny jeans too which made me proud to be her boyfriend. “Beck, there’s something wrong with your hair.” Tori said. “What’s up?”I asked. “THIS!” She yelled and put her hand in my hair and began to twirl it! “Tori,” I said laughing. “What?”She asked. “What was that for?” I yelled. “I’m sorry!”She said with her cute pouty face that I could never resist. Then I kissed her, we got into the truck and drove off to school. Chapter 5 Tori’s POV We got to school and Jade glared right at me. Then I covered my hood over my head. Andre walked over to me but Beck pushed him away, because he had a HUGE crush on me and Beck said he didn’t want anyone hitting on my girl. After all that stuff was cleared out of my head, I walked over to a poster that Cat was putting up. “Hi Tori,” She screamed. “Did you see the sign?” “Of course, that’s what I was looking at.” I said. “What is that suppose to mean!!!” Cat screamed. “Nothing Cat, I just like your poster.” I said. “Me too,” She said as she was skipping over to Robbie. I took one good look at the poster and this is what it looked like: 'Hollywood Arts Presenting: THE PROM! ' 'Bring your dates! There will be… Live music, Food, Games and the best of all we will award the prom king and queen for these options: ' 'Boys: Nicest boy, Funniest boy, smartest boy, most laid-back boy and much more ' 'Girls: The same as the boys. ' 'Please take a slip and vote for who you think should win, and then put it in the box according to gender. All the options to choose from are on the slip. The winners will have a cake, a dance all for themselves and they will have two lights shining on them for their dance. ' 'Example: Queen= blue light; King= red light Rules you may not vote for yourself and write your name at the top right corner of the slip if you don’t then we don’t count your vote. Due date is September 23, 2011. The dance is November 25, 2011. THANK YOU! Cat V. ' The bell rang after I turned around. “Tori,” Beck asked me, “aren’t you coming…classes are starting?” “Yeah,” I began, “be there soon.” His warm hand touched my sleeveless shoulder as he kissed my forehead and walked toward the Black Box Theater. I was just staring into space when I saw a guy walk over to Jade. I was interested in what they were saying so I moved closer. “Hey babe,” He said. “Hey Ryder,” Jade smiled as she kissed him. He broke then threw her against the lookers and kissed her Jade laughed as his hand crawled up her body. Ryder grabbed Jade and threw her on the floor and kissed her harder. Everyone was in class but Jade, Ryder and Me. Ryder picked Jade up. I could see a little blood stain on the ground and it was coming from her neck. I covered my hand over my mouth and ran to class. I poked my head through the door as Sikowitz looked at me then he waved his hand. “Me?” He asked pointing at himself. “No Robbie, Tori” Sikowitz said. Everyone looked around, they where wondering where I was. Beck was the first one to see me. He smiled as I walked in. “Hey,” He said. I smiled as I sat right next to him. Then he looked at me awkwardly because I wasn’t talking. “What’s up?” He whispered as he leaned in for a kiss. I pushed him away even though I wanted to kiss him so badly. No one was listening to Sikowitz, people were either looking for Jade or watching what was happening between Beck and I. The bell rang and Beck pulled me into the Janitor’s Closet. “What’s going on?” He asked me. “Jade and Ryder are going out!” I said. “WHAT!” He yelled. “Yeah,” I said nodding my head. Beck looked around checking if the janitor was there. “Is that why there is a stain of blood on the ground close by her locker?” He asked leaning closer to me trying to kiss me, but the bell rang. “Yeah,” I said as he pulled me out of the closet. “Well, that was the bell I have to go!” “Where do you have to go?” He asked “Class…, love you, see you, bye!” I ran away. Chapter 6 Beck’s POV As the bell rang after 6th period I remembered the thing Tori just told me, Jade & Ryder are a couple! Maybe this is why Jade talked about Ryder that day! Gosh, what do I sa- Then my phone rang. “Beck, Beck!” Tori yelled on the other side. “Hey what’s up?” I said. “Jade is having a baby!”She yelled. “Seriously,” I yelled. “Yea, she is 4 months into it!” She assumed. “So will she-wait how do you know this?” “She texted me,” Tori said. “Ok,” “Where are you?” I said. “Turn around,” She giggled. I turned around to see the world’s cutest girl or you can just say my girlfriend. “Hey bay,” She said as she jumped on me and kissed me. “Does that mean she was going out with Ryder while she and I were dating?” I asked. “Looks like it,” She said as she got off me and I put my arm over her shoulder, and we began to walk to my car. “Changing the subject,” I began. “Tori, will you go to the dance with me?” “There is no where I would rather be.” She said as I slipped a promise ring on her finger. Chapter 7 Cat’s POV It was the day of Beck’s performance and the girls and I were all there. Beck was giving Tori a hug backstage as Lindsey came up. Lindsey has a HUGE crush on Beck. She could and would do anything to break Tori and Beck apart. “Hi Miss red head.” She said. I ignored her. Tori, Beck and I have chart at Tori’s house so we can tally up how many times we ignore Lindsey, so far I’m winning by 5! “Ok, then see you later.” Lindsey said as she walked back to the stage. Tori was walking back but avoiding Lindsey. That’s 1 more point for her, now by 4. “Tori, gee why do you have to dress so well nice?” I asked her. “Well,” she began. “He dressed well when we performed, right?” She asked. “Sure,” I said. “Shh!” Tasha interrupted us. “It’s starting.” Since the play had begun we had all still sat down except for the actors and the actresses! The play was great there were funny parts, sad parts, and stupid. The play was coming to an end Beck had promised Tori that he & Lindsey wouldn’t kiss. To our advantage they hugged, but somehow Lindsey had managed to kiss Beck. The crowd gasped as Beck stepped on Lindsey’s foot. He ran right to Tori, who immediately ran by the door, and slid down the wall. We turned back toward Lindsey who now was smiling. “Tori, I-I- I didn’t know she was going to do that, please forgive me!” Beck said. “NEVER,” she screamed. “I can’t believe you! Guess what Beck! Keep your promise ring and find another girl to give it to, alright?” Tori responded. She stormed out of the room as the promise ring shattered on the ground. A tear trickled down Beck’s face, but he wiped it off. “Cat, Tasha,” Trina said to us. “I got a plan on how to get Tori and Beck back together before you guys have the prom & graduate and before I go to UCLA which all in 2 days.” Trina said. Tasha and I both nodded as we left the room. Category:Blog posts